


Three is Company (That Misery Loves)

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bare-backing, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, minor Andercest, of the unhappy ending kind, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper always takes everything away from Blaine. So when Cooper decides he wants to try gay sex (all for future acting experience!) in the form of a threesome with Blaine and Blaine’s boyfriend Sebastian Smythe, Blaine just knew that it was the beginning of the end of his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Blaine. Please?”

“Cooper, just because you say please does not mean I’m going to change my answer. Now _please_ stop asking me.”

“But Blaine! The chances of me being cast in a role portraying a homosexual character are drastically increasing! I need to be able to grasp the mentality.”

“So you’ve said!” Blaine shouted, finally losing his patience. He slammed the refrigerator door closed to angrily face Cooper. This time Cooper had cornered him in the Anderson family kitchen. “But that doesn’t even make sense – not when what you’re asking is to… to have a _threesome_ with me and Sebastian!”

Cooper gave a big, innocent grin in return. “It makes perfect sense,” he patronized.

“No, it doesn’t,” Blaine argued. “Having sex with us isn’t going to mean you understand what it’s like to be gay, Cooper. And honestly, if that’s what you think than why don’t you just go watch some gay porn?”

“I’m more of a hands-on learner, Blaine. I need to _be_ the character.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and barely restrained himself from stomping his foot. “Well if you’re so curious than why don’t you go out to the gay bar and pick up someone? It shouldn’t be too difficult for you. Leave my relationship alone.”

“This is a win-win situation, Blaine. I get to experience gay sex for career purposes, ask you guys whatever questions that may come up without the fear of someone talking to a magazine, and you and Sebastian get to spice up your sex life,” Cooper cajoled.

“Sebastian and I are perfectly content with our sex life,” Blaine defended stiffly.

Cooper looked at Blaine with pity, shaking his head. “’Content’ is never a good place to be in your sex life,” he advised. “You better hope Sebastian feels more than only _content_.”

Blaine frowned and shifted uncomfortably. “Just forget about it, Cooper. We’re not having a threesome with you.”

“Have you talked to Sebastian about it?” Cooper innocently questioned.

Blaine glared. He balled his fists, letting his nails dig into his palms and be his outlet of anger. Cooper had that charming grin on his face – one that Blaine had seen Cooper use to get his way time and time and time again. Blaine swore to himself not this time, Cooper wasn’t going to get _Blaine’s_ boyfriend…but the decision wasn’t entirely up to him, was it? Didn’t Sebastian deserve to have some say in a potential threesome? Blaine couldn’t just automatically assume and make decisions for the both of them – and what if Sebastian really did want this?

“Ask him,” Cooper pressed his advantage. “See what he says. But honestly, who could resist an Anderson brother sex sandwich?”

“ _Shut_ _up_ , Cooper!” Blaine yelled before stomping out of the kitchen. He reached his bedroom and slammed his door closed to express his frustration. He hated the insecurities that always arose whenever Cooper was around – and when he expressed interest in something that was _Blaine’s._ Blaine didn’t want to lose Sebastian…

He wished Cooper had never come up with this idiotic plan of immersing himself in the ‘gay culture’ by having a threesome with Blaine and Sebastian – then he wouldn’t be in this Catch-22 situation. And really, wasn’t Cooper right? Sebastian would be the last person to resist having more sex.

**

Blaine mentioned Cooper’s idea to Sebastian a few days later while they were simply hanging out in Blaine’s bedroom. Cooper was _not_ home at the time, Blaine had made sure. He had actually practiced potential conversations a few times to make sure that he relayed the opportunity to Sebastian as neutrally as possible. He needed to know if Sebastian actually wanted this and wasn’t going to deny it due to Blaine’s feelings about it (though it didn’t sound like something Sebastian would do unless on one of his good Sebastian-is-kind-of-nice days).

There were a few moments of silence as Sebastian considered the idea, analyzing Blaine as he did.

“So is this a dirty fantasy of yours? Being fucked by your older brother?” Sebastian finally asked calmly in a neutral tone.

“What? No!” Blaine quickly defended, his body jerking back away from Sebastian and the idea. Blaine could feel his entire face heat up in embarrassment.

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Sebastian pacified. “Your brother is too hot to _not_ be attracted to him, blood relations or no,” he continued, a growing smirk on his face.

Blaine felt his gut wrench even though he couldn’t exactly deny that yes, his brother was very attractive. He had grown up with Cooper, after all. It would’ve been difficult _not_ to notice. “Seriously, Sebastian?” Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes to hide his disappointment. “No, I don’t want to have sex with my brother.”

Sebastian raised one eyebrow and in a condescending tone that made Blaine blush explained, “You do realize that a threesome means sex, right?”

“Of course! You…but _you_ would be, like, in between us, right? Because I don’t really want Cooper to – to…well, to have sex with _me_ ,” Blaine stumbled to defend. He supposed that having a threesome with Cooper might be considered…well, _weird_ , but it didn’t actually bother him. Technically he would be having sex with his brother but he wasn’t going to _actually_ have sex with him…

“Oh, I see,” Sebastian purred and Blaine could see his eyes darkening. Sebastian licked his lips and Blaine found himself sliding closer to Sebastian. “And how does this delectable fantasy work out in your mind?” Sebastian prompted as he seemed to prowl towards Blaine.

Blaine entire body felt hot as Sebastian moved to hover over him, caging Blaine against his bed. He was turned on an almost embarrassing amount just from the sound of Sebastian’s voice and the look in his eyes. He was entranced as Sebastian continued.

“You want me to be an Anderson sex toy? Just keeping trading off using me until I’m thoroughly fucked but can’t stop begging for more?”

The image of Sebastian splayed out, gasping for breath, covered in his come but still begging for more has Blaine biting his lip and consciously keeping his hands at his sides instead of palming his very interested cock.

“Or maybe you want to show Cooper exactly how well you can hold me down and fuck me. Show him exactly how much better sex his brother has with a man than with a woman. Or maybe you want me to swallow his cock but then only do what you order me to. You control exactly what he gets and when he gets it – no matter how much be begs for it.”

Blaine’s body arched slightly, trying to bring his body closer to Sebastian who remained above him. His breaths were getting harsher now as he imagined the possibilities that Sebastian was mentioning.

“Or do you want to watch your brother take it, Blaine? Do you want me to fuck your brother while you watch, Blaine? Do you want to fuck me at the same time? Or is it the other way around? Do you want me thrusting into that gorgeous ass of yours knowing that at the same time your brother is doing the same to me?”

Blaine’s entire body involuntarily tensed at the image and Sebastian smirked, thinking he had nailed it.

“Blaine Anderson, do you want to watch your brother fuck me into oblivion?” Sebastian asked sultrily, his tone filled with desire.

Blaine jerked up to a sitting position, dislodging a surprised Sebastian who tumbled to the side.

“No,” Blaine snarled, turning to look down at Sebastian. “He doesn’t get to have sex with you,” he declared forcefully. “Not like – not like that anyway,” Blaine amended, losing a little bit of his steam in his attempt to explain his jumbled thoughts. “I don’t want him to know – to know what it’s like when…you’re…” Blaine tripped over his words, trying to politely convey that he never wanted Cooper to experience the glorious, tight perfection of Sebastian’s ass squeezing his cock. Blaine himself didn’t experience it enough.

“Okay, Killer,” Sebastian saved him with a small chuckle. “Don’t hurt yourself. My ass is yours,” he summed up Blaine’s thoughts.

“Yes,” Blaine said emphatically, laying a tentative hand on Sebastian’s hip. He searched Sebastian’s face for any sign of disappointment or anger. Was Sebastian okay with that? Or did he want Cooper to fuck him? Would he rather have Cooper pleasuring him than Blaine? Did he think Cooper would be better? Blaine didn’t find what he was looking for – Sebastian seemed perfectly content (there was that abominable word again) with Blaine’s veto. But that still didn’t make Blaine feel any better.

“I’m sure we’ll find _something_ for your brother to do,” Sebastian teased as he intentionally stretched his body out on Blaine’s bed. Blaine gazed hungrily and tightened his hold on Sebastian hips to a possessive grip.

Blaine really wished they would stop talking about Cooper.

“Come on, Killer. My ass is yours, remember?”

With Sebastian’s invitation, Blaine put Cooper and the threesome they apparently _were_ going to have out of his mind and pounced.

**

Blaine wanted to punch the smirk off of Cooper’s face when he and Sebastian talked to Cooper. Of course Cooper would get what he wanted – he always did. Blaine desperately wanted to call off the entire thing right then and watch Cooper’s smug expression turn into disappointment or anger or _something_ else besides the typical arrogance. But then Blaine would have to watch Sebastian’s face mirror it as well – and the fact that Sebastian would be disappointed that he wouldn’t get to have sex with Cooper would kill him more than suffering through Cooper’s conceited no-one-can-resist-me trip.

Blaine also didn’t like the way that Cooper’s gaze was practically devouring his boyfriend, so he was quick to outline how the threesome was going to work and what exactly Cooper would _not_ get to do.

The tables turned as Cooper lost his smirk and Blaine gained his, Cooper was upset where Blaine was pleased.

“But that isn’t anything more than a glorified blow-job!” Cooper protested.

“That’s all you’re getting,” Blaine defended firmly. Cooper would get his threesome, but it would be one round only. Blaine would fuck Sebastian’s ass and Cooper would get Sebastian’s mouth. Blaine kept reminding himself how excited Sebastian seemed by prospect.

Cooper’s pout helped console him.

“Trust me, Anderson. It’ll be worth it,” Sebastian said with a smirk and a wink.

“Maybe,” Cooper grudgingly admitted, eyes locked on Sebastian’s mouth. “But it still isn’t anything I haven’t done before.”

“It hasn’t been me,” Sebastian boasted. Blaine wished Sebastian would bristle at Cooper’s questioning of his abilities and declare that Cooper wasn’t worth the effort…but instead Sebastian said, “But in the interest of converting you to the wonders of gay sex, Blaine could teach you how to stretch me out.”

Blaine frowned deeply at the compromise. Hadn’t they discussed just yesterday how Sebastian’s ass was Blaine’s? And hadn’t Blaine adequately proved it after they talked?

“What do you mean?” Cooper asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Cooper that he obviously hadn’t done any research despite his so-called curiosity, but then Sebastian was explaining.

“There’s a bit of prep work that’s required – fingering _with lubrication_ – before anyone’s cock can go up my ass. Gay Anal Sex 101,” Sebastian said calmly and much more patiently than Blaine was feeling right now.

Cooper hummed in understanding and seemed to be considering the offer. Blaine silently fumed, since Cooper should really be thankful for _anything_.

“Okay,” Cooper finally agreed, that big megawatt (smug) smile coming back out. “Just remember, no photographs or tapes of this to be leaked to the press.”

Blaine sneered as Sebastian agreed with obvious amusement.

**

Tonight was it, the night of the threesome. They had all decided that a weekend was best, one where none of the participants had plans. A guest room in the Anderson household was the agreed upon neutral location. Blaine and Sebastian would provide the condoms and lube. At some point in the evening, they would get Cooper and then…have at it.

Blaine was twitchy and anxious all day. Cooper was constantly smirking. Sebastian would occasionally space out where his eyes would dilate and wouldn’t stop licking his lips.

Sebastian and Blaine were once again lounging on Blaine’s bed, flipping through TV channels (Blaine was having a hard time settling on one show) when Sebastian turned to Blaine and whispered, “Let’s go, Killer.”

When Blaine hesitated, Sebastian leaned over and kissed him. The warm, familiar taste of Sebastian wasn’t as comforting as it should have been. Blaine clung to Sebastian and hoped his desperation wasn’t coming across as strongly as he suspected it was. It almost felt like a pseudo last kiss as he pushed harder and deepened the kiss.

Eventually Sebastian pulled back, looking confused.

“Okay,” Blaine agreed firmly but what he felt was false bravado. He blocked all this fears and negative scenarios as he continued, “I’ll grab the supplies and you grab Cooper. I’ll meet you in the guest room.”

Sebastian smiled (so it was all worth it, right?) and gave Blaine a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Blaine sighed and scrubbed his face. He took a moment to gather some courage before rolling off the bed and grabbing the condoms and lube from the bedside table drawer. He then shuffled off to the guest bedroom down the hall.

It was empty when he arrived and he had a momentary panic-inducing thoughts about letting Sebastian get Cooper - giving them alone time - before they walked through the doorway, both fully clothed.  Blaine had to turn away under the guise of putting the supplies on the bedside table because of Cooper’s wide grin.

“Time for the fun!” Cooper proclaimed excitedly.

Sebastian chuckled at Cooper’s enthusiasm but Blaine could see that Sebastian was also eager, his eyes bright and an almost-smile on his face.

“Time to get naked,” Sebastian drawled as he lazily peeled his shirt over his head.

Cooper’s grin turned into a smirk, his gaze raking over Sebastian’s bare chest. Blaine stepped towards Sebastian almost protectively. Cooper may have pushed Blaine into this, but that didn’t mean he was going to control how and when things happened in the bedroom. Cooper was the third wheel here, not Blaine.

Blaine assertively grabbed Sebastian’s neck and pulled him down for a possessive kiss. Sebastian’s hands went to the hem of Blaine’s shirt and started tugging it up. Blaine stepped back and allowed Sebastian to pull off his shirt before coming back to kiss and caress him.

Then Cooper – who had also discarded his shirt – crowded up behind Sebastian. Cooper’s lips skimmed down Sebastian’s neck and across his shoulder, his hands lightly caressing Sebastian’s sides. Blaine pulled Sebastian closer to him but Cooper stepped forward to make up the distance. Sebastian moaned into Blaine’s mouth at being sandwiched firmly between them.  

Sebastian broke the kiss and chuckled. “Glad to know this is doing something for you, Cooper,” he said huskily.

“Getting there,” Cooper agreed. “And you?” He added cockily.

Blaine was confused as Cooper’s hand snuck around Sebastian’s body and cupped him through his jeans. Sebastian moaned and thrust forward and then rocked back, creating a slow rhythm that Cooper’s hips and hand countered.

Cooper was not only stealing the show but also grinding his cock into Sebastian’s ass – the ass that Blaine owned, that he had ruled off-limits to Cooper.  He gritted his teeth and spun Sebastian around, disrupting their rhythm. He harshly ground his own rapidly hardening cock in Sebastian’s ass.

“I told you that his ass was mine,” Blaine snarled at Cooper. “ _Only mine_.”

“Sorry, B,” Cooper breathed, but he wasn’t looking at Blaine. Instead he was maintaining eye contact with Sebastian as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, creating a show that Sebastian was avidly watching.

“You’re quite confident for your first time,” Blaine said spitefully. He hated how he couldn’t look away from Cooper either, even as he and Sebastian continued to rock together. Cooper always knew how to draw attention.

“Some things are still the same,” Cooper replied, sensuously lowering his jeans and stepping out of them.  He then removed his boxer-briefs in the same graceful manner. Blaine was unsurprised that Cooper was the first one completely naked.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Sebastian breathed and Blaine couldn’t help but agree.

Cooper smirked and God, did he have to be so sexy? Then he turned to Blaine and ordered, “Your turn, Blaine.”

Blaine chafed at being directed by Cooper but didn’t protest as he stepped away from Sebastian to hurriedly discard himself of his own slacks. He fumbled a bit in his rush and suddenly Sebastian was kneeling in front of him, hands halting his movements.

“Let me,” Sebastian directed softly, his dark eyes looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine’s couldn’t respond except to pull his hands away, letting Sebastian take over in slipping the button through the hole and slowly pulling the zipper down. Then Sebastian’s hands were at his waistline, trailing his fingertips over Blaine’s heated skin as he lowered Blaine’s slacks bit by bit.

Cooper was there again, standing behind Sebastian. “Such a sexy boyfriend you have, Blaine,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed breathily, continuing to look down at Sebastian. As Sebastian made eye contact again and smirked, something in Blaine’s stomach finally un-kinked. They would be okay. They could do this. Cooper was simply like a new sex toy they were trying out. Nothing had to change.

Sebastian lowered Blaine’s boxers in the same manner and Blaine stepped out of both of them. Sebastian grinned up at him as he ran his hands over Blaine’s thighs, fingernails scratching through hair. Then he moved and Blaine could feel Sebastian’s warm breaths ghosting over his cock, causing it to twitch. Blaine couldn’t stop himself from gripping Sebastian’s hair and guiding Sebastian’s head to him, eagerly watching as Sebastian licked his lips and dropped his mouth open in anticipation.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cooper scolded, placing his hand so it covered Sebastian’s mouth and blocked Blaine’s cock. “His mouth is mine, remember?”

Blaine growled in frustration but didn’t argue. He let go of Sebastian, who seemed highly amused at the situation. Cooper moved his hand to cup Sebastian’s cheek.

“Come on, Sebastian,” Cooper coaxed. “Show us that beautiful body of yours.”

Sebastian smirked at Blaine before gracefully standing, Cooper moving out of his way. He quickly shed his own jeans, bending over provocatively to show off his ass (to Cooper, too, Blaine angrily noticed) as he lowered them to the ground.

“Commando,” Cooper stated the obvious. “I like it.”

“Of course you did,” Blaine commented with fond exasperation to Sebastian, who kicked his jeans aside and looked inordinately pleased with himself.

There was a moment of awkward stillness where all they did was stand around and look at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, Sebastian climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back. Blaine found himself transfixed by Sebastian’s display. No doubt Cooper was also noticing how delicious Sebastian’s lean body looked all stretched out in invitation.

“Well, Andersons?” Sebastian challenged them with a smirk.

Blaine traded heated glances with Cooper. They moved toward Sebastian together with matching feral grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian remained outwardly relaxed as Cooper and Blaine approached him though he felt his cock twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Blaine hopped up onto the bed and immediately slid up to Sebastian’s head. Sebastian leaned up and met Blaine for the kiss but kept his eyes cracked open to watch Cooper.

Cooper had climbed onto the bed but was still near Sebastian’s feet. Sebastian could still see the predatory grin on Cooper’s face as he placed a hand lightly on Sebastian’s ankle. Cooper then followed his hand as he slowly, teasingly traced up Sebastian’s inner leg.

It was the anticipation of the touch more so than the actual light teasing that was getting his blood rushing, especially when Cooper reached his thigh. He then bit Blaine’s lip a little more harshly then he intended when Cooper’s fingers tickled his balls and Sebastian couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up for more when Cooper only ghosted his palm along Sebastian’s cock.

Blaine broke the kiss abruptly and turned to Cooper to ask, “What are you doing?”

“Exploring,” Cooper replied with a smug smirk as his hand now caressed Sebastian’s abs.

Blaine huffed but watched silently as Cooper’s hand glided up Sebastian’s chest. When Cooper’s thumb brushed his right nipple Sebastian hummed in pleasure and arched his back slightly. Cooper’s hand slowly trailed over to his left and Sebastian lolled his head back as Cooper brushed the other.

He felt Blaine leave but just then Cooper tweaked his left nipple harder. A more satisfied moan escaped his throat and Cooper’s hand moved on, cupping his throat.

Sebastian jerked his head up when he felt Blaine’s mouth on his hip. He met Blaine’s teasing gaze for a second before Cooper’s hand was at his chin, directing his head back. Then Blaine sunk his teeth into his skin and he hissed at the mix of pain of pleasure. Cooper ran his thumb soothingly over Sebastian’s bottom lip and Sebastian looked up and found himself entranced by Cooper’s gaze. His pupils were dark and blown wide with only a thin ring of blue and he had a small but sexy smirk to complete the picture.

He could distantly feel Blaine’s tongue still drawing patterns on his hip but the majority of his focus was on his own tongue finding Cooper’s thumb. He kept his eyes on Cooper as he drew Cooper’s thumb into his mouth. He eagerly sucked and ran his tongue along the finger, moaning as Cooper shoved it into his mouth as deep as he could. Sebastian felt a thrill of pride at the look of desire on Cooper’s face. He had gotten only a cursory look at Cooper’s cock so far, but he was eagerly anticipating what he had seen replacing Cooper’s finger.

Suddenly Cooper ripped his thumb out of Sebastian’s mouth and gripped the back of Sebastian’s head, painfully pulling on his hair. He jerked Sebastian up and smashed their mouths together. Sebastian could barely keep up with the kiss as Cooper simply dominated his mouth. Sebastian gripped the back of Cooper’s neck tightly, hanging on as Cooper fucked his mouth with his tongue.

“Holy shit,” Sebastian heard Blaine choke out.

Cooper pulled back, leaving Sebastian gasping for breath and extremely, extremely ready to be actually fucked.

Sebastian heard Blaine’s whisper, “So hot.” And only now could he feel Blaine’s hand stroking his thigh.

Cooper loosened his grip on Sebastian’s head letting Sebastian turn to look at Blaine. Sebastian smirked when he noticed that Blaine was stroking himself, his face flushed and mouth panting.

“Like that, Killer?” Sebastian teased, running a hand through Blaine’s hair. Blaine smiled widely and turned his head to nuzzle Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian’s smirk turned into a smile for a moment but then he removed his hand and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He handed it to Blaine – whose smile then turned into a smirk.

Sebastian let Blaine maneuver his legs, and they ended up spread apart and bent at the knees with Blaine between them. As Blaine popped the cap on the lube, Sebastian tugged Cooper down in hopes for another overwhelming kiss. Cooper, however, merely brushed his lips against Sebastian’s before pulling away.

Sebastian locked his jaw to prevent a whine from escaping. 

 “I believe I was promised this part,” Cooper said as he escaped Sebastian’s hold and slid down the bed.

“You were promised that I would _show_ you this part,” Blaine argued, rubbing the lube between his fingers.

“But I’m a hands-on learner, Blaine,” Cooper countered, gently prompting Sebastian to spread his legs further apart so that Cooper could slide in next to Blaine.

Sebastian chuckled as he spread his legs apart as far as was comfortable. He couldn’t wait to see what their sibling rivalry would do once they were filling him at each end.  “Let the virgin have his chance, Blaine,” Sebastian said. He saw the triumphant look on Cooper’s face and the frown on Blaine’s. “As long as you listen to Blaine, Cooper,” Sebastian amended. “Some types of pain turn me _off_.”

“Pain?” Cooper asked, eyebrows raised.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Do what I say and you won’t hurt Sebastian.”

 “Well…instruct me then, experienced brother of mine,” Cooper concluded with a flourish, picking up the lube bottle and squirting a lot more than needed into his hand.

“Okay, okay, just stop,” Blaine ordered, snatching the lube bottle away. He shared an amused glance with Sebastian as Cooper dripped lube on the sheets as he spread it around his fingers.

“Move, Blaine. I need more space,” Cooper commanded, crowding Blaine out from between Sebastian’s legs.

“Whatever,” Blaine huffed, hopping over Sebastian’s leg but staying near his hip. “Now, just start with one finger.”

“Alright,” Cooper agreed. His slick fingers circled around Sebastian’s hole, one finger pushing at the center but not enough to breach the ring of muscle.

“Shit. Stop teasing,” Sebastian ordered as he tried to keep from squirming.

“Just push in already, Cooper,” Blaine said, rubbing Sebastian’s thigh.

“I’m trying not to hurt him,” Cooper defended.

“You won’t. He’s done this before.”

“But you just said–”

“Cooper, stop arguing and just do–”

Frustrated, Sebastian reached down and grabbed Cooper’s hand. He brought Cooper’s index finger back to his hole and pushed it in with enough force to actually breach the muscle.

“Oh. Okay then,” Cooper said blankly as he wiggled his finger around inside Sebastian.

Sebastian laid back and tried to stay relaxed as Blaine started coaching Cooper through stretching him out.

Soon Cooper was scissoring two fingers inside of him. Cooper looked at Blaine in wonder and commented, “You stick your cock in here? It’s so tight.”

“I know,” Blaine preened. Sebastian smirked and clenched his muscles, squeezing Cooper’s fingers even more drawing out a reverent ‘fuck’ from Cooper. He relaxed again, letting Cooper go back to stretching him out.

After several long moments of fingering, Sebastian felt a wave of disappointment. Usually if he and Blaine were taking this long, it was intentional foreplay. This wasn’t the case – Cooper’s fingers weren’t thrusting into him, they didn’t have a rhythm, and they had yet to find his prostate. He really _was_ losing his hard-on from this, which was extremely frustrating. Blaine’s coaching was getting the job done slowly but surely, yet definitely not pleasurably.

He _did_ love the way Cooper was staring at him, though. If only he hadn’t said Cooper should do this part…

“This isn’t doing anything for you, is it?” Cooper asked sadly, his fingers half-way in Sebastian.

“No,” Sebastian sighed honestly.

“Blaine! You’re supposed to be helping me,” Cooper scolded, frowning at his brother.

“I am,”Blaine retorted.

“Well since Sebastian is not enjoying himself, clearly you’re not doing a very good job.”

“That’s _your_ fault.”

“Cooper!” Sebastian interrupted, pushing himself up onto his elbows. When the brothers stopped bickering, he continued, “I am _not_ a girl nor will ever be confused with one. But haven’t you fingered women before?”

“Duh,” Cooper scoffed.

“So this really shouldn’t be all that difficult for you,” Sebastian prompted.

Cooper cocked his head and considered the area where his fingers (still only two) disappeared into Sebastian. “Huh,” he said, making the connection. Then with the hand that did not have fingers inside Sebastian’s ass, Cooper pushed Blaine hard enough to have him tumble off the bed.

“Hey!” Blaine protested, popping up angrily from the floor.

“You should have said so earlier!” Cooper admonished.

“Why is it my fault?” Blaine protested. He climbed back onto the bed, this time out of Cooper’s reach. “It’s not like I’ve fingered a woman before!”

“You need to start thinking outside of the box, Blaine,” Cooper advised.

“God, would you guys just shut up and get on with it?” Sebastian growled. “I should have just done this myself with how helpful you two are.”

Blaine was now pouting, but Sebastian couldn’t feel any guilt over his sexual frustration.

“That would’ve been nice to watch,” Cooper commented absentmindedly. Cooper’s focus was back on his fingers moving in Sebastian, this time thrusting deeper with some rhythm, his fingertips tracing small circles on Sebastian’s walls. 

“I thought you were a hands-on learner,” Blaine sniped.

Just as Cooper was about to retort, he – accidentally, most likely – crooked his fingers and managed to brush Sebastian’s prostrate.

“There!” Sebastian directed sharply. The potential for some actual gratification from this was almost too much to hope for. “That spot – do it again. Hit it again.”

Cooper repeated the motion and massaged his prostate more firmly. “ _Yes_ ,” Sebastian hissed, more pleased than he usually would be with so little.

That seemed to be the turning point for Cooper, because he set up a slow but deep rhythm that continued to nail Sebastian’s prostate. Sebastian thrust down onto Cooper’s fingers, matching the rhythm, wrangling as much pleasure as he possibly could from it.

Finally he was getting hot.

Blaine’s hands ran up and down Sebastian’s chest as he coached Cooper. Eventually another finger was added and Cooper had gone back to his habits of teasing.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Sebastian panted as he writhed on the mattress. He heard Cooper chuckling as those fucking fingers slid back, just off his sweet spot. He slammed his hips down, trying to get Cooper back where he wanted him but Cooper wrecked the plan by pulling his fingers almost all the way out.

He slammed his fist down onto the mattress in frustration but then cried out as Cooper thrust his fingers back in hard, nailing his prostrate soundly.

“Your goal is to stretch him out not get him off,” Blaine warned Cooper.

“You just worry about yourself,” Cooper replied. Sebastian then felt one of Cooper’s hands wrap tightly around his cock and with one quick stroke he arced off the bed. “Make sure _you_ don’t come early, Blaine.”

Sebastian focused on Blaine – very difficult as Cooper continued to thrust his fingers into him – and felt a wave of heat at the sight. Blaine was stroking himself as he watched Sebastian.

“Holy shit, Blaine,” Sebastian panted and he yanked Blaine down for a sloppy kiss. His hips were still working against Cooper’s pace, but he wasn’t satisfied with only fingers anymore. “Fuck me,” Sebastian whispered against Blaine’s mouth. “I’m so ready for you. Fuck me, Blaine.”

Blaine attempted to nod and kiss him at the same time. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah,” he agreed eagerly. “Move, Cooper,” Blaine ordered as he moved down the bed. “He’s ready. You’re done. Go.”

“Sebastian?” Cooper questioned, still moving his fingers.

Sebastian bit his lip as Cooper once again brushed his prostate but nodded. “I’m ready,” he gasped.

Cooper slowly withdrew his fingers and was ushered by Blaine from between Sebastian’s legs. “Come here,” Sebastian beckoned. He was so hard and desperate and Cooper’s cock was flushed dark red and glistening with pre-come and _yes_ he wanted that in his mouth right now. Sebastian watched it sway heavily as Cooper crawled up the bed and licked his lips. Soon a cock will fill both ends and it would be glorious.

Sebastian moved to his hands and knees, his normal lazy gracefulness replaced with quick and sharp movements. “Up against the headboard,” Sebastian directed Cooper, his voice rough.

Cooper swiftly settled his back against the headboard and spread his legs so Sebastian could fit in between. Sebastian took a moment to appreciate the picture and commit it to memory. Eyes dark, face flushed, cock erect, and legs spread wide open in invitation had Sebastian gripping the sheets to control himself. He wanted to touch and lick and nip and tease…but he didn’t have enough time or self-control.

Cooper held out a hand and Sebastian moved within reach. Fingers carded through his hair before lightly gripping the back of his head and pulling him forward even more, enough for Cooper to lean forward and kiss him.

It was nothing more than a soft press of lips, no tongue involved. Sebastian didn’t know if it was Cooper’s taste or simply how he kissed, but there was something about it that was addicting. The slow, soft kiss contrasted against the aching throb in his cock and Sebastian couldn’t help but press for more. Sebastian felt like he was going to melt from all the heat racing through his body, and no one was even touching his cock.

But when Sebastian pulled away to breathe, he looked up and found Cooper was staring behind him. He turned and found Blaine glaring at them – or really, at Cooper specifically.

“Did you want to switch, Blaine?” Cooper proposed. Sebastian was pulled back to Cooper, who kissed him again.

“No,” Blaine snarled. Sebastian yelped as Blaine yanked him backwards by the hips. 

“Easy,” Cooper rebuked, now returning Blaine’s glare.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and Blaine flushed. “Sorry,” he mumbled, releasing his grip on Sebastian’s hips.

Sebastian desperately wished he knew how to turn this sibling rivalry to his advantage rather than it leading to his, and no doubt Cooper’s and Blaine’s as well, sexual frustration. Their fighting was making the sex worse, not better.

“Just fuck me, Killer,” Sebastian said softly. “I want you inside me.” Blaine bit his lip and nodded, and Sebastian hoped that meant he said the right thing.

He slid back to Cooper and went down on his elbows. Cooper’s cock was now right at eye level and fuck it was gorgeous. It looked similar in length to Blaine’s but was noticeably thicker.  Sebastian rubbed his palm against the tip, smearing the pre-come over his hand. Then he wrapped his fingers around the base of Cooper’s cock and stroked, smirking at Cooper’s swearing.

Sebastian could hear Blaine messing with a condom behind him and he spread his legs a little more in encouragement. He simply couldn’t wait, though, and directed Cooper’s cock to his mouth. He circled his tongue around the head, appreciating the taste, before taking just the tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

Sebastian was full of pride as he watched Cooper’s muscles flex. He waited until Cooper looked down at him before he pulled back slightly and breathed hot air onto the head.

“Shit, Sebastian. Come on,” Cooper whined. One of Cooper’s hands gripped the hair at the back of Sebastian’s head tightly.

Sebastian smirked and slowly licked a broad stripe from the base of Cooper’s cock up the underside to the tip. Payback, Sebastian thought as Cooper’s hips rocked forward.

Then cool fingers were probing at his ass and he almost jumped in surprise. Blaine was double-checking to make sure that Sebastian was stretched enough. Sebastian forced himself to relax.

He relaxed his throat as well, and then took Cooper’s cock into his mouth and sunk down the shaft. When Cooper’s cock hit the back of his throat, he pulled back slightly and took a calming breath through his nose. Then he slowly took Cooper’s cock in deeper, forcing it down his throat.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” Cooper chanted, throwing his head back.

Sebastian swallowed, squeezing Cooper’s cock, and reveled in the moans that Cooper released.

Then Blaine’s cock was slowly entering his ass and Sebastian moaned. Cooper’s hips twitched forward at the vibrations, forcing his cock even deeper into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian choked and pulled completely off to breathe but also thrust harshly back onto Blaine’s cock.

“Sebastian,” Blaine moaned and gripped Sebastian’s hips tightly.

“Fuck me, Killer,” Sebastian said roughly.

Blaine started thrusting deeply into Sebastian’s ass and Sebastian took Cooper’s cock back into his mouth and matched that rhythm. Sebastian rocked back and forth, letting Blaine’s thrusts push him down onto Cooper’s cock.  

It was glorious, it was hot, it was everything he had wanted. Blaine was filling his ass, gripping his hips so tightly he’ll have bruises for days. Sebastian’s own cock was throbbing and swinging heavily with every movement. Sweat dripped off his body and he was starting to slide on the sheets. Cooper’s cock was fucking his mouth, Cooper’s smell invading his nose whenever he was pushed down to the base.

And _both_ Andersons sounded absolutely melodious with the noises they made during sex.

Sebastian could feel his stomach coiling, his orgasm building. He pushed the feeling down, trying to hold off as long as possible, to enjoy this one-time event for as long as possible.

Blaine’s hips jerked off-rhythm, throwing Sebastian off and breaking him out of his pleasurable haze. He choked on Cooper’s cock as Blaine thrust in harshly and then rolled his hips in even further, forcing Cooper’s cock farther down his throat than he could manage.

And then Blaine was coming with a shout.

Sebastian pulled off Cooper’s cock and took several deep breathes, reeling from the loss of stimulation. His own cock was aching and dripping pre-come, he was at the edge of orgasm, he was right _there_ , but then Blaine was pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to him.  His orgasm was slipping away to be replaced by overwhelming sexual frustration, and Sebastian buried his head in Cooper’s hip and thigh to stop himself from screaming.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I got you. _Fucking hell_ …I got you, I got you.,” Cooper babbled as he pushed Sebastian back and off of him.

Sebastian whimpered as Cooper moved and now no one was touching him that was simply not alright.

“I got you, I got you,” Cooper chanted, now behind Sebastian. One hand was rubbing soothingly at the base of Sebastian’s spine, and then he could feel a cock at his entrance.

“Shit, wait,” Sebastian forced himself to order. “Lube, lube. Get the lube,” he panted desperately.

“Fuck,” Cooper gritted. It was a few more agonizing moments before a cock, slick with lube, was at his entrance.

Sebastian moaned extra loudly as Cooper thrust forward and he rocked back, skin slapping together. It was such a relief, being filled again and stretched even further as a thick cock pounded inside of him, as hands squeezed his hips in that same painful grip.

Then it occurred to him why Cooper’s cock felt so hot, why he felt so much delicious friction from it. He reflexively clenched down tight on Cooper’s cock as he realized that Cooper wasn’t wearing a condom. Shit, that wasn’t a good idea but at the same time Cooper was about to come inside of him, he was going to have hot come dripping out of his ass and fuck that was hot.

So Sebastian said nothing but lost himself in the sensation of Cooper’s bare cock thrusting in and out of his ass. Then Cooper’s chest was plastered across his back, arms wrapped around Sebastian’s torso, mouth breathing hotly in Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian cried out as the change in angle caused Cooper’s cock to graze his prostrate. He clutched desperately at the back of Cooper’s neck to keep him in place as Cooper continued to thrust deeply inside of him.

Once again, heat was coiling tightly in his belly and Sebastian wanted to orgasm, he wanted it so badly but at the same time he wanted this moment to last forever, to forever be caught in an unending pleasurable haze.

Then a hand was stroking his cock, _finally_ , and Sebastian was barely holding on.

“No, Blaine,” Cooper ordered roughly. “Not…yet,” he panted as he continued to fuck Sebastian.

But Blaine didn’t listen and continued to stroke Sebastian’s cock, and the combination of glorious sensations was enough to send Sebastian over the edge. His body went rigid, his mind blank as hot pleasure swept through him.

As he came down from his high, he could feel hot come filling his body as Cooper’s cock pulsed in release. If he could orgasm again, he would have.

Sebastian slumped to the bed in exhaustion, not even caring that he was lying in the wet spot of his own come, his mind still sparking with pleasure. He groaned when Cooper slipped out of him but gasped as he felt come starting to dribble out of his ass.

Cooper lay right on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. “That was fantastic,” Cooper whispered into his ear, and Sebastian hummed in agreement. 

Then Cooper’s fingers were circling his ass again, swirling through the come dripping out. Sebastian whined and twitched his hips because it was way too much, way too soon.

But then Cooper’s fingers were in front of Sebastian’s face as an offering. Sebastian couldn’t resist and languidly licked Cooper’s come that had been in Sebastian’s own ass from Cooper’s fingers. He avidly watched Cooper’s face as he sucked Cooper’s fingers into his mouth, making sure to get it all. The look on Cooper’s face was just as hot as licking the come off of his fingers, and Sebastian desperately wished he didn’t need time to recover.

“Holy fucking shit,” Cooper whispered reverently before he replaced his fingers with his tongue. It was another one of those overwhelming kisses that ravished Sebastian’s mouth that Sebastian loved, even if he had to twist his neck at an awkward angle to get one.

Then Cooper pulled back so they could both breathe, and Sebastian could see Blaine coming back into the room with a wet washcloth.

“Get off of him,” Blaine ordered with a scowl. He shoved at Cooper until Cooper had rolled off Sebastian completely. Then Blaine’s hands worked to gently roll Sebastian over and began to clean Sebastian up.

“Thanks, Blaine,” Sebastian said with a soft smile as Blaine cleaned off his stomach.

Blaine smiled back, though it was definitely not his usual wide post-orgasm smile.

“Here,” Blaine said to Cooper as he tossed the washcloth to Cooper.

“Thanks,” Cooper said gratefully as he began to clean himself up as well.

“Come here, Killer,” Sebastian said as he tugged on Blaine. He pulled Blaine down for a languid kiss and ran a hand up and down Blaine’s thigh. He felt Blaine slowly relax, and when they broke apart Blaine looked much more like his usual post-orgasm self.

“Let’s go back to my room,” Blaine suggested as he carded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“I don’t think I’m moving anytime soon,” Sebastian replied wryly.

“I think we wore him out,” Cooper chipped in.

Blaine pouted, but eventually lay down next to Sebastian. To avoid the wet spot, Blaine squeezed himself in between Sebastian and Cooper.

“Well, this was fun,” Cooper said and got up from the bed which was now too small for three people and a come stain. “Let me know if you two ever change your mind about only one round,” he said with a wink. He ruffled Blaine’s hair, causing Blaine to scowl and swat at Cooper’s hand. Then he walked around the bed and leaned over so he could give Sebastian a kiss. This time it was soft and chaste and all too short.

Cooper pulled away and Sebastian had no idea what was going on as he stared into Cooper’s bright blue eyes. Eventually Cooper turned away and picked up his clothes.

Then Sebastian recognized that Blaine was tightly gripping his arm, and he turned away from Cooper’s ass to Blaine where he received a kiss with bruising force. Sebastian’s surprise caused a delay in his response but after a few moments he mustered the energy to react enthusiastically, if confusedly.  

“Hey Sebastian,” Cooper interrupted. “Thanks for being my first.”

“Same to you, I guess,” Sebastian replied with a half-smile. Cooper winked at him before walking out the door.

“What did that mean?” Blaine questioned sharply.

“What?” Sebastian replied, taken aback at Blaine’s tone.

“What do you mean ‘same to you?’ What are you thanking him for?” Blaine interrogated.

“Oh…” Sebastian said in understanding. He could feel his face flush. “Well, I’ve never gone rubber-less with anyone. Technically Cooper was my first without a condom.”

“What?!” Blaine cried in outrage. “He…you…he had unsafe sex with you? That’s not okay!”

“Hey, hey,” Sebastian soothed, wrapping his arms around Blaine before he could storm off after Cooper. “It’s okay. It already happened. And besides, we talked about how we’re all clean, right? Otherwise I wouldn’t have originally planned to swallow.”

“That’s…that’s not the point! He…he shouldn’t…”

“Sshh,” Sebastian said, laying his head on Blaine’s chest and curling around him. “It’s fine. I’ll get re-tested if that’ll make you feel better. But for now I’m going to sleep.”

Blaine made a strangled noise in his throat, but didn’t say anything more. After a few moments, Sebastian drifted off to sleep with Blaine still tense underneath him.


End file.
